storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Bye George!
Bye George! is an episode from the miniseries Amazing Adventures. Story George waited impatiently for Percy to arrive. He was heading off to a new workplace. As he waited he watched the small engines hard at work loading their trucks with stone. “I should be collecting the rocks I need!” he said rudely. “We’re just as useful as you are,” said Skarloey firmly. “No need to discriminate against roads or rails,” added Rheneas. Then Percy arrived to take George away, who was still fuming. “Railways are no good! Turn them into roads!” Percy puffed as quickly as he could to the old branchline where George would be helping to turn it into a road. “I should have travelled by road!” he grumbled. “I’m glad the journey’s over!” “So am I,” said Percy, who left him on the flatbed and returned to the yards to shunt trucks. Thomas and Percy usually bumped the trucks, but today Thomas could tell that Percy deliberately gave the trucks an extra hard bump. “Oh! Oh! Oh!” screamed the trucks. “What’s wrong Percy?” “It’s George. He brings me down.” “Just ignore him,” said Thomas as he left with a goods train. Thomas soon came near the workplace. He could see and hear George taunting him. “I’m not listening. I’m not listening,” muttered Thomas as he rushed by. “You’re a useless blue puffball!” By then Thomas had vanished into the distance. “I’ll show him who’s boss,” grumbled George as he went back to work. His chance came soon enough when they arrived at the level crossing. “What shall we do here?” thought the workmen aloud. “Tear it up! Tarmac it!” suggested George. So they did; but not properly and George knew this. That afternoon Thomas was puffing along the same line with a load of vegetables. He saw the green signal ahead of him. “That’s nice. We don’t have to stop.” “Yes we do!” yelled his driver, who applied the brakes and jumped out of the cab along with the fireman. Before Thomas could ask why his wheels hit the road and he ran off the rails into a chicken barn. Chickens yelped and Thomas was covered in feathers from their frantic shaking. The next day Thomas told the other engines all about George. “George wouldn’t cause me any trouble,” boasted Gordon as he left to pull the express. Meanwhile George had finished work on the road and had now been taken to some yards to work. Duck was coming in with some empty trucks. “Get off the tracks! I must clear the line for Gordon!” ordered Duck. “He’ll have to wait,” said George. Duck’s driver went to complain to the stationmaster, but by the time the stationmaster had called the signalman, Gordon had already passed the signal. “I’m the fastest engine! Just watch me fly by!” he boasted. His passengers were singing his praises and he was making express time. Up ahead he saw a truck on his line. “Oh no!” he cried. His driver reduced steam, but it was too late; Gordon bashed into the truck, making it soar into the sky and land in the yard, breaking it into pieces. Gordon came to a stop at the station to meet the Fat Controller waiting for him. Gordon thought he was in trouble. “It’s not your fault Gordon,” he said kindly. “I’ll find out who really caused the accident.” And he did. He soon found out by the stationmaster about George. The Fat Controller came to see the steamroller in his shed that evening. “You’ve caused lots of trouble lately,” he scolded. “You shall not be on the roads for a whole week!” “Please Sir, can’t you give me work to do as a punishment? I’d rather be really useful than stuck in my shed,” begged George. The Fat Controller looked at George and smiled. “I think we can make arrangements for such work to be carried out.” You see, George has a flywheel, and had been put into service at the Lumber Mill. Thomas and Percy were pleased to see this. “Now we’ll get some peace at last!” said Percy cheerfully. “Not for long I suspect. He’ll be ruder than ever when he comes back to work on the roads, eh George?” I hope not, don’t you? Characters *Thomas *Gordon *Percy *Duck *Skarloey *Rheneas *George *The Fat Controller Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Shunting Yards *Boulder Quarry *Crosby Trivia *This episode is adapted from the fifth season episode "Bye George!". *Stock footage from George the Steamroller is used. Gallery GeorgetheSteamroller5.png|Stock footage GeorgetheSteamroller4.png|Stock footage Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Amazing Adventures Category:Episodes About George Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Completed Episodes